


I got you

by ina1995



Series: I'll never let you go [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Iron Man 1, Post-Iron Man 2, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Iron Man 1, Pre-Iron Man 2, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1995/pseuds/ina1995
Summary: Tony Stark has his perfect family, but he doesn't realize how fast all this can fall a part. Amelia is getting two important people in her live, but is also losing something that no one can bring her back.





	1. Can we see her?

Oktober 2004

Tony and Pepper sitting in the living room and try to talk. There really tried, but Amy was kidnapped it wasn't the same. At the beginning there hopped that the kidnapper just want money or information. But there never get a call or anything. Peter was confused and doesn't understand where his big sister is. He knew that she went away before, but than she called and told him story's over the phone. And she visited every weekend. His parents never looked like that in the time.  
Peggy tried her best to get some informations, but it was as if Amy disappear in nothing.  
On one point Tony starts hopping she might be dead. He didn't want his daughter to be dead, but just to think about what this person could or would do with her was enough for him.  
On this evening there just sit on the couch and said nothing. Till the phone ring. Tony stands up and take the call.  
"Hello?", he ask. Every time he went to the phone he hopes to hear something about her. Good or bad, he doesn't care he just wanna to find her and know what happened.  
"Mr. Stark it's agent Coulson with shield. I call to tell you that we found your daughter."  
"Is...is she alive....or...is she", Tony tried to stay strong but he can't. Pepper jumps up and went over to him.  
"She is alive. At this time she is in a coma, but over medical team said that this is not needed and there going to wake her up when you are here."  
"Okay. Good we are going to be there in no time."  
"There is another thing. It's better we talk about it when your here."  
"Okay. We are coming. Where to?"  
"To shield in the medbay."  
Tony hang up and turn to Pepper there found her."  
"I know I....I heard it", she said happy and start crying. He take her in his armes for a moment, before he talks again.  
"Mom will look after Peter. Okay, we have to leave."  
There went to the door and drive to shield.

-

Pepper and Tony where guide into the medbay by an agent.  
"Agent Coulson", said Tony and shake the other man's hand.  
"Can we see her", ask Pepper. She can't wait to she her girl again. But Coulson stoped her.  
"Mrs. Stark there are some things we need to talk before. Follow me please."  
He guides the couple in a office and sit down opposite of them.  
"Your daughter hasn't wake up yet and we think it will need some hours before she is completely clearer again. We found her in a warehouse by DC.  
We are still not sure which organization it was who take her, but it looks like we know why."  
Pepper and Tony try to understand all this. But it was really much. There wants to ask questions, but it was in this moment more important to just listen.  
"She was put into a coma short after she was taken. We think because it was like that, to make it easier for them to control her. There....there take some of her eggs to do a in vitro fertilization."  
"What!?!", scream Tony as he jump out of his sit.  
"So she's...she's pregnant?", ask Pepper, not knowing what to think.  
"Yes. She's is five months pregnant. We don't now which sperm is it or why someone whould do it, but that's the fact.  
Tony was furious. How could someone to this to his little girl. She was still a baby. His brain was working and working. For what would this people need this baby.  
"So she don't know she's pregnant?"  
"No. I will bring you now to her. Do you wanna tell her?"  
"Yes", said Pepper. She was looking at Tony who get problems with breathing again.  
"It's okay. She is back. Everything is going to be okay", she confirmed him.  
He smiled at her and there walk to Amy's room.  
As Coulson open the door there saw there daughter in the bed. She looks so small. Her belly was already swollen, but tke rest of her body looked very skinny.

-

Amy was starting to waking up after around two hours. Tony and Pepper where holding her hand, so that she know that someone was there.  
"Dad....Mom", there hear a small voice.  
"Hey baby. Do you hear us?", ask Tony soft.  
"Yes. Water."  
"Of course", Pepper get some water and help her drink.  
"Where am I? What happened?"  
"Your at shield. Mhm what happens is a little more complicated. Sweety some people kidnapped you."  
"What? Why?"  
Tony need a moment befor he continued:" There needs you to ... mmh ... their. Their...-"  
"Just say it, dad".  
"There impregnate you with in vitro fertilization."  
"What? You mean.... How long was I gone?"  
"Seven month", said Pepper with a shaking voice. "Your five month pregnant."  
In this moment Amy lose everything. She just could cry. About this situation, the missed time she never gets back and so much more. She never imagin her life to be like this. She wanted kids, but not like that. Not like a result of something terrible like this.  
Her parents toke her into there armes and let her cry. There didn't know what to do. So there just stay like this.

-

After some hours was Amy okay. Not really okay, but she had time to think about everything and she wants to go home. But she need permission by the doctors. So she's waiting for that.  
Pepper and Tony start telling her what she missed and try to make her laught.  
"Ms. Stark", ask a female doctor as she work's inside.  
"I'm Dr. Ford. I'm here to sent you home."  
"Okay. Good", said Amy. She can't wait to see everyone again.  
"So the test looked all fine. We are doing a ultrsounds of that is okay with you?"  
"Yes. I think so. I was thinking about the baby think and....mhm....let's just made it."  
The doctor stat the ultrasound and show them something of a monitor.  
"This is the baby. Everything looks normal", said she and point on something.  
"Oh."  
"What oh. Is something wrong", panic Amy and looked at her parents for help.  
"No,no I just recognize a second heart beat. You are pregnant with twins."  
Amy can't believe it. She wasn't sure if she can have a child and socially like this. But now that she saw this little tings and the hearts she know what to.  
"This are your grandchildren guys", said she and she could see that her parents need a moment to understand this.  
"Wow", there just said.

-

Amy could leave shield short after. She needed a little help with walking, but it could be worser.  
At home was the family waiting for her. There hug an where happy.  
Later that evening Tony sit down with Pepper and his mom to talk with them.  
"I think we should move to Malibu."  
"What? Why?", ask Pepper.  
"I was planning on bilding a new house there. Wants that is safer. SI is there as well and I think we need a new start."  
"Your right", said Peggy. "We lived here for so long and the house will always be here, but something new would be good."  
"Pepper? Are you in?"  
"Yes. Peter is still small. He not even went to kindergarten yet. And we can live everything. Lets do it."  
Pepper kissed him and Tony left in his labwhere he start the first ideas for the new house.  
It was time for something new and with two new baby's there is going to be a lot to do.


	2. There already love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new members of the Stark family are born.

2005

Amelia was sitting in her room and looked on old photos. Today was her 19 birthday and she was sentimental. She was 9 months pregnant and the baby's could come now every day. The dute day was in two week's, but you never know.  
She has a lot of photos of her parents and grandparents and aunt and uncle. But especially much of Peter. She can't belive that her brother and her baby's would be just four years apart. It's kind of weird. But she doesn't mind.  
She was choosing the pictures she wants to take into the nursery. One picture of everyone who was important.  
After she was finished she bring them over in the room next to her, where the baby's are going to live. It was all in a light pink and lila since the doctor told her that she's going to get two girls. Amy didn't care about the gender as long as there happy and healthy. After she put the photos evey she feels some kicks in the stomach.  
"Hey you two. I know that it's no longer so comfort in there, but you need to wait just for a very little time.Then your out here and going to meet this family and you are always be loved. More than you could think."  
"Amy?"  
"Yes dad? I'm in the nursery."  
Tony walked into it and still can't believe that this room was now a room for his grandchildren.  
"I still can't really understand that. I'm 34 and I'm going to be a grandfather. I didn't expect that", he said as he went over to her and hug her.  
"Yes. I know. But if I'm right, than it's your fault because you was still 15 when I was born."  
"Ha. Ha. And your right. So, your party is starting and I think you need long to get downstairs. So we should stat walking," Tony joke's and Amy laughed light. She wishes it wouldn't be true, but she needs five minutes for the stairs this day's. So she just ignore it and went downstairs.

-

On the February 28, 2005 where Emma and Haley Stark born. After 15 hours of labour Amy could hold her daughter's in her armes. There both were healthy and it was nothing wrong with them. Tony even did a blood test himself. But it was nothing found. The twins are totally normal, something that Amy made very happy. Amy and the girl's get home on the next day, were a very exited Peter was waiting.  
He was jumping up and down and could just been stoped by his grandma.  
"Peter please. Amelia and the baby's are going to be here very soon."  
"I know. Im just so nervous. What if there don't like me?"  
"Why shouldn't there like you?", she ask the little boy as she put her armes about him.  
"I don't know. There so small and maybe think I'm to big and there could be afraid."  
"No. Believe me. The already love you. Do you remember when you talked with them as there where in Amy's belly?"  
He nod.  
"You see. There already reached to you and kicked when there hear your voice. That means there love you."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
Peggy let go of Peter and kiss his head.  
After some minutes the door open and Tony,Pepper and Amy wark in with the baby's.  
"Hey", Petee said happy and ran over to Amy to hug her. Since the kidnapping he was very close with his sister and so with the baby's as well.  
"Hey Petey. This is Emma", she said as she shows him his new niece.  
"And this", she points at he baby Pepper was holding," is Haley. Aren't there cute."  
Peter just nod. He never saw a baby before and was still silent. Amy sit down next to there grandma and handel the baby to her.  
"Emma Margaret Stark. And Haleys full name is Haley Virginia Stark."  
The baby's where switched around and everyone couldn't get enough of them.

-

Tony has finish the design of the new house and it was nearly finished. The live with two baby's in the house was hard for everyone, but Pepper and Tony still needs to work. With the cange of the living area a lot of different things change as well. The plan was for Perer to went to a kindergarten after there moved. But Tony wasn't sure if it was the right decision. Since Amy's kidnapping he not even let his kids leaving the house without a bodyguard or himself. It sounds maybe paranoid, but he can't risk anything.  
SI on the other hand works good. The business with the alternative energy was working good. But there still create some weapons. Howard has made a long time deal many years ago and this was still on. But the good thing was that it was with the air force and he works together with Rhodey.  
Pepper was nervous as well. She trust the judgement of her husband, but she still couldn't stop about everything that there would give up. May was still living in queens. She was visiting Rhodey a lot in California and she know that she still will see her a lot, but it was difficult.  
And Peggy was just happy to be with her family. She know that her live is limited and she was thankful to always be with the people she loves.

-

The move to California with three kids under five was more difficult than Tony thought. But it all work out. The next years where very quiet and nice. The girl's and Peter growing more and more and before someone recognize it Peter stat school. It was a little privat school who saw the privity and safety of it's students and there familys as the number on priority. So Tony and Pepper and the others could go to every school event without being afraid that the press would found out. Peter was extreme smart and probably even smarter than his father and Tony was very proud. Life was good for the Stark family. But than September 2009 happened.


	3. I need to do this for her

27th September 2009

It was Peppers birthday and Tony tried his best to make breakfast. Yesterday he was on an award show in Las Vegas and this morning he should originally fly to Afghanistan.  
But he talked to Rhodey, that there can have at least have breakfast together.  
At seven am everyone except of Pepper where downstairs and waiting for her. Tony had chang her alarm so that she would sleep longer.  
"Oh god, Tony", there hear Pepper from upstairs.  
"Yes? I sleep to long. Why didn't you wake me?"  
She was walking the stairs downstairs and stopped as she saw everyone sitting at the dining table.  
"What is this?"  
"Its breakfast. It's your birthday, so we did something for you. And Amy and I leaving in an hour for some day's. So we celebrate now", Tony smiles and went over to her to kiss her. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Everyone wish her a happy birthday and hug her. After there where finished start Pepper and Peggy making plans for the day and the kids get up to get there bags.  
Tony and Amy huge everyone and grap there stuff. There must do a presentation and will be back in three days. Peter and the twins doesn't like it, but sometimes it must happen.

-

Amy and Tony where sitting in a military van after the presentation.  
Tony was talking about some cover girls on a magazine that she has fake date. She was busy not to laugh and stay in her part as assistant.  
Before she realized it there was a explosion and gun shots.  
Her dad take her to went outside and try to hide. A bomb was lending next to the with the SI logo on it. Tony try to shield her as the bomb explores. Amy was flying back and fall with her back on a huge stone. She can't breathe anymore and start feeling a huge hurt in her back. She tried to get up, but it doesn't want to work. Before she realized it everything was getting dark.

-

Tony was in pain. He was in a cage and his heart was connected with a car batterie. What happened? And than he remembers.  
"A woman. With me was a woman. Is she here?"  
The man who was with him in the cage nod and point on a nother bed in a corner. She had her eyes closed and had a lot bandages around her.  
Tony went up, but need help by the man to get over to her.  
"Is she okay?", he ask, as the take her hand.  
"She...mmh she has a back injuty. I don't know if she can still walk. We need to wait till she woke up."  
Before there could take about something else other man get in.

-

After Tony get back into the room he first went to Amy. She was still sleeping.  
"Are you sure her head is okay. Shouldn't she be awake yet?"  
"She has a huge trauma. She will work up when its time."  
Tony went to his bed and take the blanket to put it over her.  
"Is she a friend of you?"  
"No. She's my daughter."  
The man looked shocked.   
"I didn't know you have a child."  
"Two. I have two children. Amy is 22 and Peter is 8."  
"Wow."  
Tony laught light and turn around to look at the man.  
"And if you believe it or not, I also have to granddaughters."  
"Really?"  
"Not many know about them or that I'm married. I always tried to protect them. And now. Now I killed her. Even if i would build the weapon there kill us and if not then that I die the other way."  
"Dad?", Amy ask weak next to him. She looked confused and start to panic.  
"I'm here baby. I'm here."  
"Okay", she said and drifted back to sleep.  
He looks at her and starts thinking. He needs to safe her. He can't let her die here. Not his little girl.  
"I need to get her out of here. That's my job. Even if I have just a week."  
"Than this is the most important week of your life."  
Tony smiles weak at Amy and went up. He need to work this out. He need a to find a way.

-

Pepper was with Peggy and the kids in the living room. Pepper was working on some papers, Peter was making homework and Peggy was drewing with the twins.  
Amy and Tony where gone for over two day's now. Pepper hadn't heard anything from them, but that was normal for them. Tony and Amy have this special father-daughter bond. In the last time there couldn't spent much time alone toghter so Pepper doesn't tought it was not normal.   
This change as Jarvis informed her that Rhodey was at the front door.  
"Let him in", she said. Rhodey should be with Amy and Tony. She knew now that something was wrong.  
As he work in she could see the prof in his eyes.  
"What....what happens?"  
"I'm so sorry. There..there was an...an attack on the convoy and...and Tony and Amy went missing. We...we think...that there in the hands of terrorist. I'm so sorry", Rhodey looks like he would cry every second so Pepper stud up and hugs him.  
"This is not your falled."  
"We're searching for them. I i swear I gonna find them."  
The kids didn't know what to do. Peter went over to hug Emma and Haley was in Peggys armes. All where crying.  
Pepper let go of Rhodey and turn around to look at the kids.   
"What should we do now?", ask Pepper.  
"We are going through this. Like we always did", said Peggy. She need to be strong now. But she didn't know if she can do this if she loses Tony and Amy than she can't life anymore.

-

Pepper needs much longer to take the kids in bed than normally. But after two hours there fall asleep.  
She went into the living room and found Peggy sitting on the couch.  
"Peggy? I thought you where in bed."  
"No. I just wanna sit here and...and think. I can't lose him."  
Pepper sit down next to her and put a arme around her.  
"I still remember this cute little baby as he was first put into my armes. He was this perfect baby and he looked from the beginning like Howard", she laughed softly. It feels like it was yesterday.  
"You will get him back. We get both of them back.

-

Amy was waking up for the first time completely.  
"Dad?"  
"Yes. I'm here." He went over to her. She tried to sit up, but it wasn't working. Tony helped her and she starts to look around.  
"So this really happened?", she ask and start crying.  
"I will get us out of hier. I have a plan and this will work. Abs we get home tonthe family and everything will be like ir was before." He toke her into his armes and hold her as she cried.  
After some minutes he let go of her.  
As she tried to stand up she stopped and looked shocked.  
"Dad?"  
"Yes?"  
"I can't move my legs. I can't even feel them."  
Tony looked shocked at him. Oh no.


	4. Freedom

December 2009

Tony and Amy where in the cage for three month now. The suite was almost finished and Tony and Yinsen start the preparations for the escape.  
Amy was feeling useless. She still can't feel her legs and she knew that it will stay like this. She's maybe is not a medical doctor, but she understands that this wasn't a good sign.   
Tony try to ignore that his daughter can't work. He focused on his work and tried to not think about all this. Every morning he hoped that she can work again, it was unrealistic, but he didn't want to give up this hope.

-

The day of the escape doesn't work as planned. Yinsen doesn't act as planned, or not as Tony planned it. After Tony was finished he went back to grab Amy and fly out with her.   
After a time the suit broke down and Tony tried to shield Amy from hitting the ground.  
"We did it baby. We did it", said Tony happily.  
"Yes", said Amy weak. She tried to stay awake as good as possible, but in the hot dessert it just doesn't work. She heard her father saying her name, but she just can't react anymore.

-  
Tony tries to hold Amy up, but he hurt his arme and was getting weaker as well. But before he could give up a helicopter of the army shows up.  
Before he knew it Rhodey was in front of him and take Amy out of his armes.  
"Look after her back. It is broken", said Tony as he tried to help Rhodey getting up.  
"I have her Tony. I have her."

-

Tony and Amy where bring back to the US, as fast as possible. Tony was feeling okay, but Amy wasn't that lucky. Since the fall on the ground wasn't she awake. The army doctors said it would be normal, but Tony had a bad feeling. She was extremely skinny and the reflexes test show that her lags still doesn't react to anything.  
Back in the US there where in a hospital in New York.   
Pepper, Peggy and the kids gets to it some hours later.  
"Dad?", ask Peter weak as he saw his father.  
"Peter," he said happy and get up from his place next to Amy to hug his son. He was finally home. After some minutes he let go of his son and hug his granddaughters. There where very quiet and look at there mothers form.  
Finally he rejects Pepper and kiss her passionate, and hug his mother.  
"I'm so happy to see you all", he said happy, as he starts to cry. There where so many moments he was sure he would never see any of them again.   
"How is she", ask Pepper. Tony can see that she tried to be strong, but it was very difficult for her not to cry.  
"I don't know yet, but as we were kidnapped she got her back hurt very bad. She can't move or feel her lags for the last three month. We will...we will see how bad it really is. The family sit down next to Amy's bed and stat to wait for the doctor.

-

After some hour's Amy's doctor show up.  
"Mr. Statk, I'm doctor Strange, I'm here to talk about your daughter", he tired to play cool, but Strange was a little bit confused about the situation. He was told at the beginning that the woman would be Tony Starks assistant, thats what the media said as well, but Stark titled the young woman infront of the medial stuff as his daughter. So he looked it up and was shocked to found out that she was really his daughter. As he now went into jer room he also found two woman and three children at the bed of his patient. He wasn't sure, but the kids looked very alike. He was sure that there be relative with each other. So tjw playboy Tony Stark has a family?   
Strange clean his thoughts and start talking again. "Qe should talk about this outside."  
"No. We have no secrets. What can you tell us."  
"The good thing is that her brain is okay. She should be wake up in the next hour. The bad thing is, that her back isn't the huge problem, it's her spine. She has multiple fractures there and we can't fix that. She is paraplegic. I'm sorry."  
"Okay. What, what does that mean?"  
"Ahe will never walk again, but if we ignore this she will be completed healthy again. She can still have a normal life", said Strange and leave the room.  
Tony sit back into his sit with Peter in his lab. She's going to be okay. That was everything that was important in this moment. About the other tings there going to think later.


	5. No question in that

January 2010

Tony went back to California to take care on SI. The rest of the family choose to stay in New York.   
Amy was awake and tried to get to know how to live with this new situation. It wasn't easy and she was frustrated that everyone said she just need time and everything was going to be okay.  
It was not okay and it's not going to be okay. Nothing will be the same. Her parents are driving her crazy. Tony just leave because he need to fix SI and start working on his new project. Pepper was still here and Amy really loves to be with her. But it was time to go back to were she should be.  
After a long conversation there desist that Pepper went back home. Peggy and the kids stay in New York in there old house. Tony wants his family to be safe and in this moment was NY the best place.   
Amy tried to spend so much time as possible with Peter and the twins. Even when she wasn't awake for the whole time, she still missed them. The twins where scared and afraid there mom would be taken away again. It needs some time for them to understand that this was over.   
Peter tries to be strong, now that his parents where away. He has the feeling he has to be the strong adult for his nieces. But he was just 8 himself and didn't know how to conford two four year old who had nightmares and wake up crying.  
Peggy tried to help Amy, but she was old and starts to need help on her own. After three weeks she ask her niece Shannon Carter to help her.

-

Shannon Carter grow up with story's about her aunt Peggy. She also meet her from time to time. But it's was always as if something wasn't like it should be. She didn't know much about her aunt's life, just that she was an agent in ww2 and later the director of shield. She also know that she was a widow. But thats it. Her father or other family members never talked about it even. There just told her that there don't know everything and that it's complicated and that she will found out when it was time.  
So she was a little bit confused and exited when aunt Peggy called and told her to come to the Stark house.  
Shannon knew Tony Stark. She was sixteen years younger than him, so there had not mutch in comment. But there see each other from time to time. She knew that Peggy and Tony's father Howard where friends and that Tony was Peggys godson. So she bring him to some family partys and stuff.  
As she stopped the car infront of the house she was very surprised. It was a old, beautiful house and definitely to big for just one person. Even if she knew that Tony leaves this place to move to Malibu, he must had lived here alone before. But why would her aunt meet her here?  
Shannon get out of the car and went to the door. She knocks and was surprised as a maybe eight year old open the door.  
"Hi. I'm Shannon. I'm here to meet my aunt Peggy", she said, trying to over play her confuse.  
"Yes. She told me. Come in please ms Shannon", he said politely and bring her inside.  
He walked with her to the living room where aunt Peggy was sitting.  
"Shannon my love, come in and sit down. Peter, could you go upstairs and look after your sister?"  
The boy, Peter, node and leave the room.  
"So Shannon I ask you to come because I have to ask for a special favor. You are not allowed to talk with anyone about this. You could say it's a special and very personal mission. I heard that you finished the academy as best of the year. So this will be much more difficult."  
Shannon didn't know how to react to this. Peggy sound extreme serious and this worried her.  
"What iis this about?", she ask and tried to sound as professional as possible.  
"I wound you to live her and to protect and care for my family. It will be not forever. Just for some months till my son said that it is save again."  
"Your son? I didn't know that you have a son.""Yes. I have. You meet him. This is his house."  
"But this house...that mean your son is Tony. Like Tony Stark?"  
"Yes. And you meet my grandson Peter as he was open the door."  
Shannon need a moment to understand all this.   
"So Tony Stark is my cousin?", she ask. Sounding more shocked than she wants.  
"Yes."  
"You...you said sister, so Tony has another child?"  
"Yes. He has a daughter and a son. My Granddaughter is in your age."  
"What? But that would mean he was a teenager when she was born!"  
"Yes he was. I know this is surprising, but there is more."  
"More?"  
"My granddaughter Amelia has two children on her own. Twin girl's, there four. There existence is not a theme to discuss. There little angles, but very traumatic. Amy was kidnapped together with Tony. She was hurt very much and can't walk anymore."  
"Oh god."  
"Tony and Pepper have things to do in California and so the kids are here with me. I have no problem with that, but I'm old and to look after three kids under ten is not easy. Peter is a huge help, but it would be lovely if you could stay to help me."  
"Of course I help you. But what I don't understand is why nobody knows about all this. You and Howard, where you a couple or something? And how is it possible that no one know that Tony has kids?"  
Peggy thought about it for a moment. Shannon was family and she deserve the trust.  
"Howard and I, we were complicate. But in the end we found each other and it was the best thing that ever happened to me. Howard was always the man I knew I would end up with. It sounds maybe weird, but I think for a very long time I just tried to ignore it. We get together after Amy was born. You know the years with Howard, Tony and Amy where the best of my live. For a short time I had everything. Now I'm still very happy, but I miss Howard."  
"It must ve hart to lose the love of your live."  
"It is. Belive me, I never loved someone like I loved him and I think I never could."  
There sit in silence for a moment and try to collect there thoughts.  
"Tony didn't want his kids to grow up in the spotlight like he did. Because of that is all this a secret. And I hope that you can understand and respect that."  
"Of course. No question in that. So you need my help here", she ask and looks around the room.  
"Yes. The kids need someone new in there live. Someone there can trust, because this person is family."  
"What about Amy and Peter's mother. Is she in the picture?"  
"Yes. You meet Pepper I think. Tony and she are together for a long time and married for most of it. She is Peter's biological mother and Amy's adopted mother. She also has a sister named May. She lives in Queens and is together with Tony's friend Rhodey."  
Shannon node. She needs a list of the people who knew all this, so that she knew with who she can talk free.  
"I will help you. We are family aunt Peggy. That's what family is for. Right?"  
"Right. I will show you your room and then you will meet the rest."  
Shannon didn't know how it happened, but in just a few minutes she get a complete need part of family. This was surprisingly, but she was sure one of the best things that could happen.


End file.
